


In A Bullet's Embrace

by porcupore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Healthy Relationships, Ikusaba Mukuro And Naegi Makoto Are Mentioned, Kissing, Kissing Prompt, Shopping, a little bit of internalized homophobia, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupore/pseuds/porcupore
Summary: This was written for a kissing prompt. I posted the prompts on my Tumblr: @porcuporeThis is Junkan and 12 for anon! Enjoy!
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	In A Bullet's Embrace

_ “I gotta bulletproof heart; you gotta hollow point smile.” (Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance) _

It had only been yesterday when the timid Super High School Level Nurse had told the Super High School Level Fashionista about her feelings.    
  


~~~ _ Yesterday _ ~~~

Tsumiki’s confession had been stressful. On top of the fear of rejection and possibly outing herself for the worst, the violette’s own anxiety and paranoia made itself present. 

“E-Enoshima, I, well, I’ve been having these….f-feelings. About...you…” Enoshima opened her glossy lips to reply, but MIkan continued, this time voice higher pitched and completely panicked. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I just p-pushed this onto you out of nowhere!! Wahhh,, I’m a freak, aren’t I? I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have thought-”

Tsumiki was interrupted by Junko placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Hey! No need to be sorry, hun! I’m not going to think of you as a freak.. Besides! I’m bi. And  _ you  _ are a cute girl. Ya know, I’ve head my sights on you swince you hewped me in the nuwses owffice lawst yeaw!” Junko ended the “uwu voice” with a small giggle. 

Mikan wiped away the forming tears quickly at the reassurance. “Oh! S-So,,” She stalled to find the right words. “So,,, Does that mean we can go out on dates and stuff like those couples in movies…?” 

Junko gave her a wide, toothy grin. “Hells yeah! We can even do some stuff tomorrow if ya wanna? I don’t have any-fuckin’-thing to do tomorrow since Mukuro’s going to spend time with Naegi!” 

Mikan nodded, smiling brightly. A school bell interrupted their discussion, and Mikan squeaked in surprise. “Is lunch over already?! Oh no, I usually leave a few minutes early to get to class..!! I’ll see you after school is over, E-Enoshima!” The violette called to the gyaru female as she ran to class with the crowd of Super High School Level Students leaving the cafeteria. Junko just smiled and leisurely made her way to class, much less worried about being prompt.

_ ~~~Present Time~~~ _ _  
  
_

Now, Mikan and Junko were out shopping in a collection of outlet shops. Junko was carrying a bag with a new pair of sunglasses, clothes, and makeup. Mikan had been very hesitant to let Junko buy her stuff. She didn’t want to use a bunch of the Ultimate Fashionista’s money. All Tsumiki had with her was a pair of lavender fishnet gloves and some new earrings that Junko had said fit her aesthetic.

Enoshima stopped in front of a store with more cute and gyaru-style clothing. Everytime she came to these outlets, this store was a very important place to stop. It wasn’t a huge store, but everything inside it made her happy. The pair of them entered, Junko with a wide grin, and Mikan looking around curiously. Quickly, they found sections that caught their interests.Junko was exploring some clothing that had caught her eye. Mikan wandered to a different part of the store to look at some blouses. 

Tsumiki was too engrossed in the blouses to see Junko coming over to the small, more hidden-away corner of the store she was at. Enoshima merely stood with the things she had picked out, watching Tsumiki happily. It felt good to see Mikan look so anxiety-free for once. 

Eventually, Mikan looked up after choosing a white blouse. It had lavender flower patterns near the cuff on each sleeve. Seeing Junko, she flushed pink. “Sorry for taking so long!” She squeaked quickly. Junko shook her head in response, as if to say ‘No need to apologize.’

Tilting her head to examine a pair of stockings after examining the blouse Mikan had picked out, Junko smiled and took the female’s hand. They went over to the rack of thigh-highs. Junko let go of Mikan’s hand to grab and show her the pair. 

Seeing Enoshima get excited over buying  _ her _ clothes made her giggle a bit. Junko was always so enthusiastic and excited when it came to clothes and makeup. Junko fixed her gaze back onto her giggly girlfriend and smiled. 

Enoshima put the stockings with the rest of the clothes they were going to buy. She came over to Mikan and gently took hold of the violette’s hands.

Taking a quick glance around the store to make sure they weren’t being watched by fellow customers, Junko leaned in and gave Mikan a happy little cheek kiss. The delicate gesture made Tsumiki flustered and more giggly. Enoshima smiled wide and pecked Tsumiki again, but this time it was a soft kiss on the lips, which Tsumiki didn’t hesitate to return just as softly. 

Enoshima Junko would pay any amount of yen to see Tsumiki Mikan happy like this all the time.    


_ “I won’t let you down when the seasons change. I won’t go down, I’ll fight through the pain. I’ll be there right by your side. I’ll never let them bring you down when the seasons change.” (When The Seasons Change by Five Finger Death Punch) _


End file.
